Theoretical studies will be conducted on several hallucinogenic molecules in the indolealkyl and phenylalkyl classes. The studies will include molecular orbital predictions of static structure and dynamic reactivity. Interaction calculations with the ring portions of these molecules will be calculated with model compounds simulating possible receptor moieties. Attention will be directed primarily toward the ring portions of these molecules in an effort to find correlations with biological activity.